The Agreement
by Yum2
Summary: Sasuke had it all: Naruto loves him and is going to marry him but one thing is missing. Will he risk to lose Naruto to obtain his ambition? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone!

I have this on my computer for quite sometime now but I didn't take the time to update it untill now. I hope you'll like it XD

**Disclaimer** : No, I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters !!!

**Warning **: semi-explicit sex scene. Sasu/Naru; one-sided Hina/Naru.**  
**

**Beta-ed by** : **Keitsu Han'ei. **Thank you very much!

**Beta Note:**_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! distributes rotten tomatoes around and flees_

_For humour, did anyone tried to beta Sasuke's name with MS Word? First choice is 'sauce'… lol…?!!_

**The Agreement.**

Sasuke was sitting perfectly still; his knees folded on a small crème colour cushion, his back straight, both hands resting on his lap, his head up high, long deep blue side locks gracefully framing his pale aristocratic face, and his black eyes narrowed in the infamous Uchiha's glare as he watched the old fool in front of him speaking.

"... are great families... ...were once one..." Sasuke could only hear small phrases that did not really make any sense to him but one thing was certain that he did not like whatever was said.

He licked his dry lips and sighed.

He had been in this room twice. The first time was with his parents long ago for a clan meeting, or something along the line. Since then, nothing in the room has changed. It was still bare of any personal item, the cold grey walls decorated with the clan's symbol and a low black table stood at the center of the room, surrounded with four crème coloured cushions. One of the sliding doors has been left open; giving a beautiful view of the small Japanese-style inner garden, the rippling water of the koi pond glittered gently beneath the pale sun of early spring.

"And what do you want from me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still fixed on the pond, not even realising that he has interrupted the old man in the middle of a sentence.

Sasuke's eyes focused on the frowning man in front of him once more. The old man's shoulders were stiff and his face muscles were so tense that Sasuke could nearly hear his teeth gritting. The man's face start turning into a frustrated red as a lock of his ebony hair fell over his bored eyes.

"What impudence!" The old man muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

After all, there was no one else in the room; so, Sasuke assumed that the comment was addressed to him. Not that he exactly cared. Why should he?

"I was proposing our clans to unite as they were once." The old man repeated, irritation very apparent in his usually emotionless droning voice.

"No." Sasuke answered simply.

The old man breathed deeply, livid at the response of the sole Uchiha. He clutched his light blue kimono, his old knuckles turning white, reminding him painfully of his age. He needed the Uchiha and he will have the arrogant brat's help no matter what.

This was that old council's entire fault! They coddled the Uchiha like he was some sort of porcelain doll. If he had it his way... he would not need to... beg for the brat's help... He would have used him like a rag doll, and then thrown him aside.

He gritted his teeth, placing his pride aside… if he need to stand that low, he will! He would do anything for his clan!

"Is it because of your little lover?" The old man said with a smirk forming on his thin cracked lips.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further, not liking where this was heading. He had a feeling the man was not speaking of his 'decoy'.

"And as far as I know, it IS your ambition to rebuild your clan. But you can't reproduce with that little fox..." The old man continued spitting the name of his lover as if he was the fool.

If Sasuke was surprised, it was not shown as he simply inclined his head a little to the left, his eyes glittering with anger.

"My lover is NOT of your concern, old man!" Sasuke answered dryly and made a move to leave.

The old man snarled. If only he was not the last of his family, he would gladly teach the little brat respect, the hard way.

"But the future of your clan is!" The old man answered smugly.

"And how, pray tell, is it STILL any of your concern, old man?"

"As I am a part of the Shinobi's council of this village, it is my duty to see that the Konoha stay strong and feared by her enemies. Uchiha had always held a great importance for our forces. We absolutely will not let the Uchiha line to come to an end because of you, should we?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this was obviously heading. He knew he had a duty to perform for Konoha and his clan to build a family, but he could not, he will not let his Love go.

"I have an offer for you..." The old man said, his lips stretched into a satisfied smirk as he saw the Uchiha nodding at him to continue.

A sense of dread consumed him as Sasuke saw the old man smirked at him, causing him to cast his eyes upon the floor, clearly showing him that he was inferior.

"I know that you will never leave your Fox..." The old man began, his voice dripping with disgust as he pronounced the nickname of Sasuke's lover.

"It is quite simple, we propose… to give you an heir."

No matter how much control Sasuke had over his feelings, he could not hide his surprise.

The old man's smirk widened into a full evil grin as he explained his plan to the now very interested Uchiha.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was running ahead of Sasuke, grinning like an idiot. The chilled air of the early spring night ran through his bones, making him shiver but he did not care. He was with Sasuke, and that made him was happy.

"Ne, Sasuke. Why are we here?" Naruto asked, turning around and tilting his head to the right, observing his surroundings.

They were near a small stream surrounded by the woods, the pale moonlight peeking through the thin layer of new grown leaves, creating a fascinating play of light and shadow. Naruto crouched near the stream's bank, putting his hand into the freezing flowing water with a small smile on his lips.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's dark eyes fixed on him. He turned around, facing his lover.

Sasuke was beautiful beneath the moonlight. Naruto watched the pale light danced on Sasuke's flawless face and smiled slightly. He loved how his hair framed his face, making him seem pale like a fallen angel, his dark eyes turned into intense ebony due to the lack of natural light.

Those eyes that would only look at him.

Naruto saw Sasuke's hand reaching for his cheek, tracing his whisker-like scars in a light feathery touch.

"Dobe..." Sasuke's voice echoed.

Naruto instantly pouted, ready to yell at him. He felt Sasuke's palm rested against his cheek and leaned into the touch, purring slightly. Sasuke's thumb caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened, not sure of what he has heard. He felt Sasuke's hand drifted down to his left hand, taking his hand to his lips; Sasuke kissed his ring finger tenderly and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto blushed a brilliant red.

Naruto quickly took his hand from Sasuke's grip, flushing even more. It was then he became aware of the slight weight on his left finger and the cold metal rubbing between his fingers. He looked down and saw a ring; a thin white gold ring engraved with the Uchiha's symbol.

Naruto's eyes watered, he knew this ring! It was the traditional engagement ring of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke has shown it to him once, the only time he ever spoke about his mother. He remembered how fondly Sasuke had gaze at the ring, treating it like it was his most precious treasure. Naruto even remembered that he even felt jealous at one point and he flushed slightly at such a shameful thought.

Naruto looked up and gazed into Sasuke's eyes. To anyone else, Sasuke's eyes held no emotion like usual, but Naruto knew better. He could see the longing and the expectation in those dark pools.

Naruto bit his lips slightly and slowly nodded his head in approval.

"I will!" Naruto cried and with a bright grin on his face, he threw himself into Sasuke's arm, kissing him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke was once again kneeling in front of the old man, in the same meeting room.

"So, have you considered about my proposition, Uchiha-san?" The old man asked, smirking.

Sasuke shifted a little in his stiff posture, he really did not like this man at all! But the proposition he has made was rather... interesting. And even though he was reluctant, he could see the benefit from it. This man was proposing him a way for him to have children and still have his Love. He knew he was being greedy, but he could not stop wishing for this... he could have both his Love and his clan!

"I accept..." He sneered. "But at one condition..."

The old man leant forward, placing his chin on his intertwined fingers, his pale eyes shone with curiosity and pride. He had won this round, and he was sure that it would not take much to fulfil whatever demand the Uchiha had.

"She must agree too. I will not force her into anything." Sasuke said, smirking contently.

This would surely make the deal unrealisable but he did not care! Sasuke will not lower himself anymore than he already did! This deal was rubbish and he knew it! But then again, he had to rebuild his clan and if it had to come to this, he would like the wom... No, he could not think of her as a fellow human being. This would lead him to tread on a dangerous path and his conscience would surely bother him. He absolutely will not allow it! She was a breeder, a convenient womb that will carry his children.

Casting a last glance to the old man, he exited the meeting room, satisfied by the hard expression on the man face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was happily chatting with Ino at the florist shop. After all, there were only two persons who knew about his relationship with Sasuke: Ino and Hinata.

Ino even proposed to help be a cover for Sasuke after the rumour went out that he was dating a blue-eyed blond.

In the beginning, Sasuke had been worried that Ino would take her role a bit too seriously. After all, she had been one of his most insistent fangirl!

But after being pestered for two hours by both Ino and Naruto, Sasuke had to admit defeat. Ino would pose as Sasuke's official girlfriend. When Sasuke had asked what about a hypothesis lover for Ino, she had answered with glee that she could withdraw from the arrangement at any time; she could even claim that she was the one who break up. Sasuke's teeth gritted at the idea of his pride and reputation being irrevocably dirtied by that claim but he let it slide as he seen the advantage of the situation.

Naruto could not deny it was fun to see Ino rubbing the fact that SHE was going out with Sasuke on Sakura's face. Even though he felt a little guilty about the pink hair medic, but then again, she had been the one who turned her back to him when he told her that he swung the other way and would never help her with her ploy:

"Win the Uchiha's heart by making him jealous: Plan number two hundred and sixty eight, variation number three."

He had not even been her first choice!

"So, Naruto. Anything new?" Ino asked her eyes glittering with a sly light.

Naruto blushed into a nice crimson shade, biting his lower lip slightly and looked away shyly and a little guilty.

"He asked you!!! " Ino giggled, her face breaking into a grin.

Naruto worried over his lower lip. He had promise Sasuke to not show it to anyone.

"Show me!!!" Ino ordered, griping Naruto's glove-covered left hand.

"What if someone enters the shop?" Naruto cried.

Ino ripped the glove off Naruto's hand nonetheless and cried in delight as she looked at the ring adorning his friend's finger.

She pulled a little on Naruto's finger trying to get a better view of the ring. She remembered when she was younger, fantasizing about this ring. She had imagined something extravagant with rubies and diamonds but the real thing, all in all it was…

Its simplicity in design commanded respect, attractive but not showing off.

… It was perfect.

"It is beautiful!!!" Ino squealed, a soft smile gracing her features.

She passed her thumb softly over the ring in a comforting gesture.

"It fits you..." She said nostalgically.

She too wanted to have her own Charming Prince!

Once, she had believed that her Prince was Sasuke. And she could have done anything to have him. She had even gone as far as breaking her friendship with Sakura, her first best-friend.

She remembered when she discovered that her crush would never see her. She had just caught a glimpse of them lying together on one of the training ground their hands interlaced. But for all the jealousy she had felt at that moment, she could not bring herself to hate Naruto, the always cheerful Naruto. Yep, if there was a person she did not mind to lose to, it would be Naruto! Because Naruto deserved the best!

"The Uchiha's engagement ring?" Hinata asked in a small faint voice.

Ino turned to her, her eyes wide. She did not even hear her come in.

"H-he a-asked y-you t-to m-ma-marry him?" Hinata asked tugging her fingertips.

Ino saw her glancing up at Naruto's beaming face and the sadness grew in the younger girl's eyes as her eyes returned to the ring.

"Co-Congrat-tulation..." Hinata added without waiting for Naruto to answer.

"Thanks!!!" Naruto said, taking her in a breathtaking hug. "I have always dreamed to have a family and now... It is like a dream coming true!!"

A small tear escaped Hinata's eyes but Naruto was all but oblivious to his friend's pain as he continued pouring his joy out. But it did not escape Ino's hawk eyes, as she smiled sadly at Hinata, knowing the petite brunette feeling for the dumb blond.

Ino sighed: how could one be so oblivious?

She approached Naruto from behind and encircled him with her arms, taking him in a group hug.

"Congratulation, Naruto." Ino said sincerely.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The old man gritted his teeth. Of everything the brat could have asked for, he had asked for the impossible. He knew very well that convincing her would be nearly impossible. He snarled remembering the satisfied smirk on the Uchiha's face.

No matter what, even if he had to control her through a Jutsu, he would have the useless whore fucked by the Uchiha! The clan needed it!

He heard the door rolled opened, revealing his daughter.

He stood, walking up to her; he could see the fresh trails of tears on her cheeks.

"Pathetic..." he whispered harshly under his breath. "You're PATHETIC!" he repeated louder.

"Where were you?" he growled.

She stayed silent, head bowed as if she has wronged him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He demanded again.

She took a deep breath but said nothing, knowing that what ever she could say would lead to the exact same thing.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see him raising his hand ready to strike; she tried to steady herself for the incoming hit.

The blow was strong, to that extent that she stumbled on her feet, landing painfully on her right. She could feel the bruise already forming on her left cheek, small tears escaped her eyes.

She looked up to him for a second. She could not understand, why could she never meet his expectations? She was never good enough. No matter what she did. She had never received any form of praise from him. Not even an encouraging smile. He had always spat in disgust at her.

She gathered herself slowly, sitting herself up on her knee, her head bowed submissively. Her eyes were fixed on her wrinkled Kimono. She did not dare to look up at him, fearing that she would once again provoke his wrath.

"You are a good for nothing bitch!" The old man, her father snarled. "But do not worry, I found something that even you could not screw up!"

She gulped, she did not like that tone at all. She was sure that whatever her father was going to ask her, she would not want to do it. But she could not refuse him, could she?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat in front of Tsunade, biting his lower lips slightly, looking at everything around him but Tsunade.

The office was in a mess like always: there were papers scattered everywhere; some were blank, some were covered with coffee's cup stains, some were scribbled all over but none was put in order. Though it was a wonder how that lot got stuck to the ceiling.

"So, brat? What was so important that you had to disturb me during my work?" Tsunade asked, tapping her fingertips loudly on the wooden surface of her desk.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in worry when the blond hair Shinobi did not respond immediately, like he usually do.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked softly, worry tainting her voice.

"I-I love someone..." Naruto said looking up at Tsunade, his eyes glittering with happiness.

Tsunade frowned a little; she had not heard anything about Naruto dating anyone. She would have known if her 'little brother' was dating anyone seriously enough to consider speaking of them to her, would she not? She was after all the Hokage and she should know everything going on in her village! Well… everything that is going on with Naruto.

She took a deep breathe slowly.

What could she say? What could she do?

"Who is the lucky girl?" Tsunade asked, her lips stretching in a fake smile.

The question sounded real lame! She licked her suddenly dry lips, praying that Naruto would be his usual oblivious self. Her eyes darted on Naruto's face.

Whoever she was, she would not get him easily! Tsunade would never let her little blond get it on with a girl that was not up to her standards!

Naruto tilted his head slightly away, just enough so their eyes would not be in contact anymore.

"Hehehe..." He laughed nervously, biting his lower lips down.

"It... It is.. no, not a girl... Tsunade-baachan..." He answered, lowering his head in shame.

Tsunade's eyes widened, not a girl? Then, a boy? But who?

Neji? No... the Hyuuga would never do something that could tarnish his clan's name.

Then Kiba? Nah, the dog lover was engaged already and same goes to Shikamaru.

Chouji? Shino? He barely had any contact with those two! Then who?

Gaara? True, these two had been close in the past couple of year. But she was pretty sure it was nothing but friendship!

"Who?" Tsunade let out.

"I-it is... Sasuke..." Naruto said his voice not even above a whisper.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tsunade repeated not sure of what he had said.

"Sasuke," Naruto said again, his voice firm.

Tsunade could not believe her ears, Sasuke? Of all the people Naruto could have fallen for, it had to be for the Uchiha brat. Tsunade's heart clenched; no, it was not possible!

She had heard every so often from her youngest apprentice whining around about that 'man-stealer' named Ino who was dating 'her Sasuke-kun'. No, Naruto was playing a joke on her and a sick one at that!

"It is Sasuke! We love each other!" Naruto added beaming.

Tsunade froze, Naruto could do bad joke but he would not go this far... could it be true?

"B-But he is going out with that Ino girl, no?" Tsunade stammered trying to sort out her thoughts.

"It was a decoy!" Naruto screamed, offended that Tsunade seemed to doubt his words.

Tsunade stared at Naruto in shocked. Ino, a decoy? Was she used like a useless rag to be thrown away when not needed anymore?

Tsunade felt the anger rising inside her, how could that Uchiha be such an insensible bastard? She gritted her teeth, already scheming on how she would castrate the Uchiha. When Naruto's voice cut her out of her fantasy.

"I-It is not like that!!! I mean… Tsunade-baachan..." Naruto said nervously sensing the anger coming out in waves from Tsunade.

"S-She proposed her help... when the word get out that Sasuke was dating a blue-eyed blond..." Naruto explained lamely. "But... But that's not why I'm here for..."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. If it was not to make his coming out, why was he here?

"I... I would like you..." Naruto stopped in the middle of a sentence, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. "I would like you... to celebrate our union..."

"Your Union?" Tsunade asked not believing her ears. "As in marriage?"

Naruto shyly nodded, a small sincere smile forming on his lips. Then, Tsunade knew nothing other than the darkness engulfing her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She stood in her bedroom, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, her heart squeezed painfully. What was she going to do?

She heard the door slide open and turned her lifeless gaze to the door. On the threshold, there stood her father, closely followed by a maid with clothes in her hands.

"Dress her." Her father barked.

The maid rushed forward, laying delicately the clothes on the nearest chair and then she began to undress her, not carrying that her father could see her.

The maid was swift and precise folding, tugging, wrapping. It took just minutes before she find herself dressed in the white and blue Kimono and all that was left: the Obi.

"On the front," he said as the maid attached the Obi around her thin waist.

She paled at the implication, biting down her lips but did nothing to stop the maid as she tied the Obi on the front as requested by her father.

She could not believe it. Her own father was selling her off for an heir like a common whore. She let a tear escape from her eyes.

She did not want this. She did not want to bed the man her father commanded her to.

She did not like him not the slightest. She had never had and she would never like this man!

He disgusted her... she cursed his very existence. He had taken away the light of her life, the person for whom she continued living on for. And now… now he would take her virginity and her dignity. Just for an Heir!

She should have refused!

But... then... if it was not her... He would have asked someone else.

What if feelings were involved? What if He broke up with Naruto for the mother of his child?

Naruto's heart would break in billions of pieces, and she could not allow it. No, she could not!

In the end, she could not refuse...

But for once in her life, she had made her own decision. She would not do this to please her uncaring father. No, she would do this for someone she loved dearly and that loved her even though not the way she wanted.

A small smile made its way on her face as she pictured Naruto playing happily with her children.

The doubt took the heart of her. What if Naruto could not see that she had done this for him so he could still be with him and have a family?

What if Naruto though she had betrayed him? She could not live with it! She could not bear to hurt her loved one...no, since she knew how much he had already suffered.

But surely, Naruto knew about the agreement.

She bit her lips; he did not seem to earlier when they met. But then again, maybe he had informed him afterwards...

"It is time." Her father cold voice brought her out of her musings.

She took a deep breath, composing herself.

"I'm doing this for Naruto," she thought, ignoring the feeling and the nudging of her heart, pleading for her to stop before it was too late.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto smiled happily as he played with the ring on his finger. He brought the ring up to his lips. Naruto has decided to surprise his Uchiha. His Uchiha! It was true, Sasuke was his! Their own celebration will be a small get together between each other. A quiet, sweet… After all, they had been together for three years now.

Naruto pushed the door of the Uchiha district open, he did not like the stuffy silence that threatened to consume him each time he entered the area. It had always made him feel unwelcome, unworthy...

Naruto sighed. He should be used to it by now, since he spent most of his time here. But he could not shake this feeling off now.

He walked up and each of his step echoed through the empty streets. He passed the front of a small bakery; Sasuke had told him all sort of stories about his aunt and uncle living here always giving him Onigiri and all sort of candies.

Naruto smiled sadly at the now empty shelves of the bakery. How he wished the district could be once again full of life! Maybe it would gave the missing smile back to Sasuke?

He had always loved seeing Sasuke's smile, but those smiles were so rare. They only appeared when Sasuke spoke of his family or when they are alone together in bed.

He lowered his eyes, watching the dirty path, if he wanted to be honest with himself, he did not really want Sasuke to smile that often. In fact, he wanted Sasuke to smile only for him... Was he too selfish for asking that? Was it such an unreasonable request?

He sighed, maybe he effectively asked a little too much! He should be happy with what he had! Sasuke, the sole heir of the renowned Uchiha, loved him, the worthless demon-holder whose lineage was totally unknown.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to let his pessimist side get the best out of him!

'You're Uzumaki Naruto, future Kage of Konoha, my love and that is all there is to know!'

He remembered Sasuke saying that once when he had told him about his fear.

Naruto frowned for a moment, he had this bad feeling forming inside his stomach like a snake coiling itself inside him as he stood in front of Sasuke's mansion. He turned the door's handle and found that the door was closed but not locked. Sasuke always locked the door, because of the fangirls and all, so why today would be any different?

He walked inside carefully; taking a kunai out as he felt the 'snake' coiled his insides tighter.

Something was definitely not right!

He slowly climbed the stairs, careful not to make any creak. He could hear noises; groans and moans coming from one of the guest room, light filtering under the close door. He silently stalked to the door carefully, not making a sound. He was sure it was some fangirls that found the door open had entered the house and was now imagining herself with Sasuke in what she thought was his bed.

He softly turned the handle, hearing the small click indicating the door was open, and he pushed the door slowly, expecting to see a flustered fangirl. But what he saw… he was not ready for what he actually was witnessing.

Naruto's mouth hung open as he watched eyes wide as his lover pounded into another, other than him and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He closed his eyes as if it could make this horrendous imagination disappear… and everything would be normal once more when he opened his eyes again, telling himself over and over again that he was not there standing on the threshold, in front of what had once been Sasuke's parents room, watching his love with an other.

He could still hear his lover's quiet moans mixed with the one that he once considered as a friend… No, not only a friend, his best friend.

Passing his tongue on his dry lips, small tears began to burn their way down his cheeks. He tried to scream but he could not make a sound.

He opened his eyes again, and resumed watching, unable to turn his eyes away as his lover began to quicken his pace. He knew what it meant, he had lived through it more than once, and soon his lover would meet completion, grunting lowly while spurting his seeds.

Naruto had always love the time when his lover would bend down and kiss him everywhere he could reach before taking him in a slow passionate kiss.

But this time, it was not him, it was her.

He had always trust her, blindly.

He watched as she turned her head to him, her soft hair framing her slightly redden face...

She opened her luscious red lips, closing slightly her pale eyes as she came at the same time as his lover...

"Naaaaa..." She tried to say, tears falling from her eyes, her beautiful pale lavender eyes...

But before she could continue, his lover's lips took her mouth and she began to moan.

And Naruto knew he was unwelcome...

He should not be there...

He silently closed the door as he exited the room.

Leaving his lover.

Leaving his trusted friend.

Leaving his life behind...

A lone thought danced in his head:_ "I am worth nothing to him after all..."_

That day, Uzumaki Naruto died...

**End**

There might be sequel published if you asked for them... So please Review!!


	2. Final

Hello!

At last the end of the Agreement.

It was difficult to write so... It's short and neither sad nor happy. :p

Thanks to all the reviewers: **Ignis et Ventus; Julia **(Thanks for the review); **dumbass1215;**** ScarletOfTheBlue; TehGlompingKitsune45; Weirdest; Gingitsune **(thanks for the review)**; Orgo** (thanks for the review and no my previous ending did not suck *pouts*)**; roboguy45; Muchacha; jesters pet oriole; rachacha **(thanks for the review)**; kyte-sama; Tsukishiro; Akirakun17; yourbiggestfan** (thanks sorry for the long wait)**; ScarletOfTheBlue; Slate Grey X2; firefly** (thanks for the review)**; TheStarsDarkness X2; avila7989 X3; dark03rose; Aaye; unknown** (thanks for the review)**; DuziInuChick; person_a_rt** (thanks for the review)**; C-loke; lady-ribbon; Lanie12777 **(thanks for the review)**; rozengrass; darkhound X2; unastar; Eovin; .requiem; Nightwing99; demon'sLOver; xNeTsUx; tsuzke; Crazyforanime1015; Shodai-Uzukage; cloudstrifejen; Eternal Sailor; **** black-hurt17.**

This is not the ending I had in mind. I had promised two endings but I'm totally unable to do that so...

* * *

**The Agreement Suite 1**

* * *

Sasuke looked at his reflexion in the mirror: his eyes were swollen from lack of sleep, dark blue rings surrounding his eyes accentuating his resemblance with his hated brother. His skin had turned ashen gray, his cheek were carved making him look deathly pale.

Since that fateful night with the Hyuuga heiress, he had not had even a glimpse of his blond lover. He had looked for him all over the village, asked their friends about him. But none knew where he was. Not even Sakura who normally knew about every little thing going on in Konoha.

He took a deep breath, he had been called up to the Hokage tower.

He hated the old hag -a befitting name for that blond bimbo who stole away some of his precious time with his blond-, she had tried multiple time to break them up. And her last stunt could easily be it.

She had found some obscure paragraph in some very ancient contract passed between Shodaime and his ancestor Uchiha Madara, which would force Sasuke to take a lover/wife to have Sharingan children -as it was termed in the contract- with. Sasuke had managed to avoid it for the time being, but with Itachi's impending death, he might have been unable to break away.

However, he -with a little help from the Nara boy- had found the loophole in the contract: even if the children were born out of marriage lock, as long as there was at least one to sport the Bloodline and the Uchiha's name, Sasuke could love whoever he wanted.

Thus he accepted halfheartedly this contract with the Hyuuga. Apparently, for Hyashi, the only use of Hinata was the one of a breeding mare. He had been reluctant to 'use' Hinata but if, by this process , he could escape Tsunade's last stunt, he would stood that low.

He had had one night with the little Hyuuga and he hated very second of it. He had wanted to talk about it with Naruto, but he had been too afraid. Naruto, no doubt would have been disgusted by such an attitude. Furthermore, it would breach Naruto's trust in Tsunade. And even if he hated the hag, he could not see himself taking away Naruto's motherly figure.

Sasuke sighed. He should have talk to him. Maybe the hag told him: The contract after all was official and thus was submitted to the Hokage's agreement. If that was so it could be the reason why Naruto disappeared.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night.

And Hinata's heart was tore in two: On one hand, she was feeling anguish remembering Naruto's slowly dying eyes looking straight into her eyes telling her how much her obvious betrayal hurt; On the other was finally gaining back her father's affection.

Ever since that night when that cloud spy tried to kidnap her, Hinata had fallen out of grace in her father's eyes. She guessed he blamed her for her uncle's death.

She had wondered time and time again what her father had expected from her that night.

Would he have wanted her to fight back that fully trained chûnin?

She knew so few move at the time, barely enough to fight her cousin off even using her byakugan! It was unfair to await so much from her as a child even as the heir of the clan!

Yes, Neji could have freed himself but he was older!

Hinata never voiced her discontentment on this subject and her bitterness grew into anger as all the attention which was once given to Hinata, fall on Hanabi. And Hanabi had basked in the glory of being more loved that the heir of the family herself.

And Hinata was left ignored and she buried her bitterness away trying to gain her father's favor back training hard and failing as each of her attempts to gain her father's love back was met with cold accusing eyes reminding her of the failure she was. And in a sick paradox, her self-confidence decrease as her will to prove herself to her father grew.

But now, this was all over!

Hinata had gained her place in her father's heart back!

Gruesomely.

Painstakingly.

And Hinata could not be more disgusted with herself. She had wanted for her father to see her for years, but she would have thought he would see her through her prowess as a ninja. But it seemed she was doomed to be a failure in her father's eyes in this aspect.

Hinata let out a sight, caressing her stomach lovingly.

She was three months along and it was beginning to show a little. It was a boy Tsunade had told her, she had beamed proudly at the smile which had stretched on her father's face.

"The Hyuuga heir will not have to be a bastard. Good, Hinata, very good." Her father had said patting her head.

* * *

Naruto remembered that day he would find his fiancé in bed with one of his most trusted colleague.

-He realized now that he could not have called her a friend: because a friend would have known how precious Sasuke's love was to him, and no friend of his would have partaken in breaking his heart like this.-

He had not think twice that day, he had taken his ANBU gears and run to the head quarter, taking the longest term mission which was proposed. A high pay six months long mission on the north frontier of Konoha. No-one wanted it because it was too near Oto-no-kuni and it was infested with Rogue Ninja.

It was said that some hunter-nin had decided that hunting was not remunerative enough: threatening Rogue nin into submission, he had created his own mob and was now ruling over a small piece of land which unfortunately for its inhabitant had not been claimed by any Ninja nation. The poor people had been left alone to fend for themselves.

They had gathered a hefty sum to pay for a one-man A-ranked mission and offered an exclusive trade contract with Konoha for the rehabilitation of their lands, if Konoha get ride of those vermin. It reminded Naruto a bit of the situation in wave and he had decided that he could play the hero once more, even if the odd were obviously against him.

But what had he left to lose?

Sasuke obviously had no need for him anymore.

No, he had Hinata. And with Hinata, he could rebuild his clan, something that Naruto could obviously not do.

He had taken the mission, adverting his eyes away from the curious gleam in Yamamoto's eyes, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Before he had gone, he had returned to the house: Everything was silent, and when Naruto crept near the crime-scene, all traces of Sasuke's infidelity had been erased. The bed had been turned over, mattress missing with the sheets.

For a moment, Naruto had considered saying goodbye, maybe a small note for Sasuke... But he had decided against the idea. He had never been good had saying goodbye, and he was not sure he would be able not to hold on their love.

Looking back, Naruto knew he was not what Sasuke needed. Hinata was. Hinata could bare him children while Naruto could not. It had been a logical choice. After all, Sasuke was the heir of a prestigious clan and had duty to Konoha, and it came before Naruto selfishness.

Naruto could understand that even if it did not make it hurt any less.

Naruto sighed, tomorrow he would meet with the mysterious hunter -Shinichi (1) he called himself.

He was Watanabe Hiroshi (2) an 'honorary Medic' of Konoha who had worked under Shizune the famed apprentice of Sannin Tsunade.

He was a war orphan, knew a few academic level Jutsu as he had once entertained the idea of becoming a Ninja. But he and his assigned team-mates had not been able to make it pass their sensei's test -something about team spirit and following the rules and trash. He had then resigned himself for the less dangerous, less-glamorous life of a civilian and entered the medicine school to become a nurse -as civilian could not dream to be more than a nurse in Konoha.

He had excelled in it. He had been able to prove himself to his hierarchy during the Sound attack: he, a mere civilian with only basic knowledge of chakra working, had managed to master his small among of chakra in order to be more effective! He had treated hundreds of the lesser injuries -with and without chakra- while medic were running around exhausting themselves and their chakra reserved.

He had been rewarded with the title of 'Honorary medic' along with a dozen of his peers: they would have their own patients -namely civilians- and help with the workload of the medic.

His reason for departing Konoha: he found his lover in bed with an other and had deserted the village in a jealous rage about three years ago.

He had then wandered around the world carefully avoiding the Ninja countries and he had heard about Shinichi. He had thought that in this no-law land, his skills would be surely needed and took off.

Naruto had learned long ago not to stray too far from reality when creating a persona for a mission. The more dangerous the mission the truer he needed to be with his fake. Most of the information given were from his own life. He had carefully selected a semi-civilian, as were called those who were awarded the title of 'honorary medic' after most of the medic-nin had been out of commotion for overexercising themselves during the Sound attack all carefully selected by Shizune herself. He had taken the bet that none of the rogue ninja from Konoha working for Shinichi -there were doomed to be some- could challenge his claimed identity.

For his physical appearance, he had used simple make-up to hide the scars on his face, used a discreet Henge to look a bit fatter making his abdominal muscles disappeared under a small bump of fat and he had upgraded his tan to the same dark color as Baki -Gaara's old sensei. He had done his hair with peroxide, it was now as white as sheet, short and still as messy as ever.

For his eyes, he used the lenses Sakura had gotten him on their first infiltration mission: dark dull brown nothing standing out.

For three months now, he had made a name for himself as a doctor in the population of the area. Healing victims of the mob and mobsters alike -even thought the latter were very few.

Those three months of gruesome work had finally paid and he had caught the eyes of Shinichi.

He had been told by some civilians -no doubt in an attempt to keep him out of Shinichi's claws- that Shinichi had decided to raid the small clinic he had set up.

Naruto had thanks the civilians but told them that he would not flee. He had enough of running, he had explained. And the civilians had looked sadly at him.

"All will be fine." He had said.

* * *

Sasuke heard a knock on his door but decidedly ignored it.

The meeting with Tsunade had gone bad, she had babbled about the baby, a little boy in perfect health who would surely have the sharingan seeing it's genetic make-up. But Sasuke could not make himself care. He already resented the child -even if he knew the little boy could not be held responsible for adults' shaming-, the little boy was the reason he had lost Naruto.

"Uchiha? I know you're here! Don't be troublesome and come out already." A voice he recognized as the lazy genius voice, called out.

Sasuke sighed, he knew that even though Shikamaru would not do a racket -too troublesome-, he would surely station himself in front of Sasuke's door and wait as long as it took for Sasuke to open the door.

"He is gone." Sasuke said opening the door to the lazy genius.

When the hag had informed him of the contract, he had gone to Sakura to asked her counsel: Kakashi was out of question as the man would have babbled everything to Iruka sooner or later and whatever fell in Iruka's ears always found its way to Naruto's, and the same went for Ino -she was a true chatting box. And that was not as if Sasuke had many 'friends'.

Of course, he had refused to admit he had a lover: he had told her he simply did not want to be forced to have a child for the sake of making them a weapon. She had proceeded to coo at him in her disgusting fan-girl way, she babbled about how truly wonderful he was and how she completely understood him and that she would never want to see her own children made out as weapons.

When she had finished listing all the imaginary things they had in common, she had simply told him that the Nara heir would be the best to asked counsel from as he was to take over his father in a few years time.

It had been him who had suggested a baby contract with a girl, he had even gone ass far as suggest the Hyuuga. A baby in exchange of political leverage: whatever the matter raised in the counsel, the Uchiha would side the Hyuuga regardless: United in all but name.

"I followed your advice Nara! And that's where it led me!" Sasuke accused childishly.

"You know Uchiha, I told you to tell Naruto especially so you would not find yourself in this place." Shikamaru replied dryly.

"Naruto would have felt diminished. He knows that renewing the Uchiha clan was one of my dream but he never understood that it would not matter to me if it meant I could be with him." Sasuke explained.

His gaze fell on Shikamaru.

"I never wanted to see him hurt." He added.

"There was no way he would not have been hurt Sasuke." A voice coming from behind called.

Ino was standing their her clear blue eye narrowed accusingly at him.

"Why would you have me to do?" Sasuke answered back angrily. "Tell him that his 'granny' was trying to marry me off. She was not even meant to know about our relationship!"

"Telling him the truth would have hurt him less than this." Ino stated. "He will eventually come to know about this."

Sasuke glared at Ino.

"I know that." He barked. "But, now, it's too late."

Sasuke turned back inside, going back to the mission bag he had been preparing.

"Don't do anything rash; Uchiha." Sasuke heard Shikamaru said.

But Sasuke would not hear this:

He had lost everything to this wretched village: his family, his brother and now his lover! His son would be surely treated no better than he had been. He could only hope that there would be someone else than that coward of Hinata to raise him. Iruka maybe? If he could go pass the resentment...

He hoped that Naruto would find it in him to forgive his cowardice.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

He watched as the little dark hair boy ran up to his friends. The little boy was really unlike the rest of his family both on his mother and father side. He was a happy carefree boy who made friends easily and never looked down on anyone.

The thought reminded him of his brother, he would never know that little boy: Fugaku Uchiha. He died a few years ago in the name of duty and honor.

He, himself, had lost several years of his life in the name of this village. He had a better life than he could have hoped for after all that had happened.

It had been difficult the change of lifestyle: From a runaway back to the somewhat normal life of a 'legal' ninja.

He had thought of leaving his ninja life behind, turning into a civilian and live the remain of his days peacefully away from everything and every one who could remind him of what he had missed and what he had lost.

At the time, each time he had closed his eyes, he could remember that with his own bare hands, he had killed the last of his family, praying for the end of this endless quest for power.

He had walked back in this village which had taken everything from him once again push by his duty: duty to his brother, duty to his loved ones, duty to his clan, duty to this village.

Fugaku's birth had been a real change in his life. He swore to himself that Fugaku would never be like him or any of his clan, that the little boy would be free, that he would have always a family to return to, that he would have a childhood and be happy like he had never been able to be.

"You're once again lost in your past." A voice called him out of his dream world.

Small hands slowly slide down around his neck hugging his back closely.

"It's no use to dwell on the past." The voice muttered in his ear.

"He died because of me. If not for me..." He answered back.

"Don't be silly." Was the answer to his comment.

They watched as the young boy turned from his friends and ran toward them.

"Father!" The little boy ran up to him. "Mother!"

He turned around slightly and kissed tenderly the blond who had mended his heart back and whose heart he had broken and reforged.

No, he could not have hoped for a better life indeed.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

(1) Shinichi written with the Kanji for Faith/growing and the Kanji for One/First means First born son to help faith grow

(2) Watanabe means ferrymen's guild and is one of the ten most common name in Japan Hiroshi here should mean 'Great Soldier'

Hope this** ending** was good enough for you** :p**


End file.
